


Something's Been Off Lately

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Documentation, Ghost Tord, Kinda, Other, Paranormal, Paranormal Activity AU, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Edd notices weird things are happening in his house. Tom thinks it's a ghost and so they start recording these instances. Things keep getting weirder and weirder and Edd has to ponder the question-what do you do when a ghost is obsessed with you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the longest ive ever spent on a fanfic. like two days. i write a lot.   
> this is also a very long fic but i didnt wanna make it multiple chapters,, this was supposed to be a oneshot but got out of control  
> so have this  
> gay ghost shenanigans  
> tords a mean gay  
> he lives in west hollywood

"What do they usually say in these things? Log? Oh, okay.

Log One. My name is Edd Gold and I have 2 roommates, Tom and Matt. We've been experiencing some weird things in our house..like the other day I heard some footsteps upstairs but I was the only one home. Things are being moved around, sometimes right in front of us. They just fly across the room..we have no idea whats going on but Tom says he thinks its a poltergeist. Whatever that is..um, we're gonna document anything that happens as..proof? Of ghosts? I don't really know why Im doing this. But here goes nothing." Edd clicked the red button on the camera.

"So a poltergeist is..what was it again?" Edd asked, looking back at Tom, who had been sitting there the whole time.

"A ghost that can move things around, it has enough energy to touch things in the real world." Tom explained.

"Why do you know all this stuff?" Edd asked.

"I was really into paranormal stuff back in college. Guess it just stuck." Tom said. 

"If it is a poltergeist, what do you think its doing in our house?" Edd said. 

"No clue. Maybe it died here? Maybe its just an asshole that loves causing trouble. It could be anything, really." Tom said. "It MAY not be a poltergeist..but its obviously powerful. It can move objects and make sounds. It hasn't done anything threatening yet so I don't think its a malevolent spirit." 

"We could have a malevolent spirit?' Edd asked, biting his lip. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Maybe. Only time will tell, I suppose." Tom said. He stretched and sighed. "Im turning in. It's late, you should go to bed, too."

"Maybe..all this ghost stuff's got me riled up." Edd said. 

"Don't worry too much about it." Tom said, ruffling Edd's hair. Edd pouted. 

"G'night." Tom said, walking off to his room.

"Night." Edd called. And he was all alone in his dark bedroom.

He fiddled with the camera a bit. He paused as he hard something shift. He looked up. He couldnt see anything but there was an odd noise coming from the corner of the room. He swore he saw the outline of something but it was too dark to tell.

"Hello?" Edd called softly. He turned the camera on and raised it up.

As soon as the camera was pointed at it the dark figure disappeared. Edd frowned.

'Maybe Im just imagining things.' he thought. But he jumped as something crashed against his wall. It was loud and metallic and he could hear a chain rattling. He looked around wildly. He saw his lucky can on the ground, metal chain trailed over the ground. Many would assume it just fell off the dresser. But it was on the opposite side of the room from where he had set it down. Someone had thrown it with intent. 

"Is someone there?" Edd asked, a little louder. His voice was shaking. He had the camera aimed at the can on the floor. He froze up as he felt air on the back of his neck. He heard a small voice and yelped, spinning around. Nothing. He was alone in the room.

He swore the voice said "Edd."

 

"See? The can flies right off the dresser!" Edd said. He had replayed the tape back for his friends in the morning. They all sat around the kitchen table.

"Thats weird..and you were the only one in the room, right?" Tom asked. 

"Matt was asleep. This was just a few minutes after you left." Edd said.

"Why didn't you-"

"Sshshshsh, hold on. Listen to this." Edd said, shushing Matt. They all sat silent as there was a whisper in the footage.

"Did you hear that?" Edd asked. 

"Yeah. It..it sounded just like-" Tom said.

"Just like Edd. I know." Edd said. He let out a sigh and whined, "It knows my naaaaaame!"

"Ive never heard of a ghost knowing someones name. Thats just in novels and stuff. I mean..I guess it could happen. But that means it knows that much about you. Its sentient." Tom said.

"That's just spooky. I don't like ghosts." Matt said, shivering. 

"Im not too fond of this situation either, Matt." Edd snapped. "What do we do? It-it appeared in my corner, then threw my stuff, then-then it said my name-Im really freaking out, Tom."

"Calm down, you're getting too stressed over it." Tom said. He put a hand on Edd's shoulder. 

"Im sorry." Edd said. "I didn't sleep at all, I was too scared..it felt like there was something in the room for me for the rest of the night. But there was no more activity. What are we gonna do?" 

"Whelp, Ive got one idea." Tom said. "Gimme a hot second." And he dashed off to his room. Edd and Matt sat in silence.

"Matt..what do you think of this whole situation?" Edd asked.

"I don't really know. I don't like the sound of this thing. Whatever it is." Matt said. The two jumped as there was a crash behind them. They turned around and saw that a bowl had fallen out of the cupboard. Edd swore that the cupboard door had been closed. 

"It can hear me!" Matt cried. "No, no, no! No, Im not having this at all! Edd, hold me!" Matt jumped into Edd's arms and Edd nearly fell out of his chair. "Oof." He grunted. "Matt, get off." 

Tom walked back into the room clutching a board. He paused as he saw Edd struggling to hold Matt.

"Not the time to have a moment, guys." He sighed. Edd pushed Matt off of him. 

"No way." Edd breathed as Tom laid the board on the table. "Is it real? Where'd you get it?"

"You know how i mentioned I was into the paranormal when i was in college? That's how I got this beaut'. A Ouija Board." Tom said.

"Im not so sure about this, guys. Ive heard a lot of horror stories about these things. We could mess up and summon a demon." Matt said.

"That's BS. You can't summon a demon through the Ouija Board. It just doesn't work like that." Tom huffed. "It'll be perfectly fine. We just have to follow it's rules."

"So when do we use it?" Edd asked. He was scared, but a bit excited.

"Tonight." Tom said. The moment Tom had set the board on the table, Edd felt like there was something watching them.

 

"Log Two. My name's Edd Gold and Im here with my two roommates, Tom and Matt. Since we've had some scary activity, we've decided to use a Ouija Board to try to contact whatever's in our house. We'll be documenting this whole session." Edd sat the camera down at the table. 

They had gathered here again but in the late hours. Tom insisted that they don't use any lights, save for candles. He said it set the mood for ghosts. 

"Alright, everyone put your hands on the planchette." Tom said, and everyone did just that. "Now we have to promise none of us are gonna move it on our own." Tom didn't really have to convince them. They were too anxious about getting answers out of their ghost to fake the results. But Edd and Matt nodded anyway. 

"Alright. Now, is there anything in this room with us?" Tom asked. Edd immediately felt a shiver run up his spine. He felt the familiar feeling of something watching him. The planchette moved to the 'yes' on the board. 

"Okay, have you been doing these things in our house? Moving things around? Scaring Edd?" Tom asked. 

The planchette moved a bit but went back to 'yes'.

"What is your name?" Tom asked. The planchette moved around the board.

T-O-R-D

"Tord?" Tom asked. "That's your name? Weird name..are you foreign or something?" 

The planchette moved to 'yes' again. Edd wasn't sure if he was relieved or afraid the ghost was being so cooperative. The planchette started to move around the board again.

T-E-L-L-M-E-A-B-O-U-T-E-D-D

"You..uh, know Edd? You said his name last night?" Tom asked.

I-L-I-K-E-E-D-D

Great. A ghost liked him. How nice. Edd felt a breath on the back of his neck and spun around, of course seeing nothing. 

"Stop breathing on my neck!" Edd whined. The plancette moved about.

S-O-R-R-Y

"So..why have you taken a liking to Edd, Tord? And how do you know him?" Tom asked. He was a little concerned. He didn't know how he felt about a dead person liking his friend. 

H-E-S-N-I-C-E

There was a slight pause in the message.

I-H-E-A-R-Y-O-U-T-A-L-K-I-N-G-A-N-D-E-D-D-S-E-E-M-E-D-I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-I-N-G

"Woah there, buddy. Calm down with those long responses. Okay..now, why are you here? Like, haunting us?" Edd asked.

F-I-R-E

"You died in a fire?" Edd asked. "That sucks..sorry."

F-I-N-E-D-O-N-T-W-O-R-R-Y

"Now, Tord. What are you? We thought you were a poltergeist. Do you know what you are?" Tom asked.

There was silence. The board didn't move at all. 

"Tord?" 

The planchette moved to 'goodbye' and Edd felt the presence disappear. 

 

"Log Three. My name's Edd Gold and Im here with my two roommates, Tom and Matt. Since our session with our spirit, we learned his name! It's Tord, he seemed friendly enough. He's kind of latched onto me, so thats kind of creepy..but he isn't doing anything bad. We're gonna try to find some information on him since he's obviously associated with this house somehow." Edd set the camera down. The three sat in Tom's room, Tom putting the information into the search bar. 

"Okay..Tord..Dirdum Lane." Tom pressed enter and his all-black eyes widened. "Woah. Thats more than I expected." There was a surprising amount of results.

"Explosion in house on Dirdum Lane results in death of Norwegian Inventor." Tom read the headline aloud. "This articles, what, 5 years old? Wait, it says this happened a long time ago. Um..100 years?"

"Why are ghosts always from the 1800s? Thats so cliche." Matt muttered. To which a book flew off the shelf and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! Tord, quit it!" He said. 

"Ok, ok, this says that..100 years ago there was an explosion in the basement of this house..police say it was caused by a machine malfunction. It was a prototype created by..Tord Larsson, who died in the explosion. The explosion ruined the basement and a lot of the house. They were able to fix the damage in the main building but the basement couldnt be fixed so it was just removed. Says that..the death was only made known to buyers for 50 years until it wasn't legally obligated to be told." Tom read.

"Is that why we didn't know about it? They just didn't tell us.." Edd said. "Thats messed up."

"So you were an inventor Tord? Like the steam-punky type? Thats so cool!" Matt said. The book on the floor slid backwards a bit. 

"That is cool..ironic, though. Ended by your own invention. How poetic." Tom received a book to the head. "Fuck-! What was that for?" 

"You did kind of insult him.." Edd said. 

"Not my fault he's all sensitive about his death. It was like 100 years ago, dude." Tom said. Another book to the head. "Christ, man! Those really hurt. Why do I even have so many books?!" 

"You gotta be nice to him.." Edd said. "I bet its still a sensitive topic. Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he can't feel emotion. 

Edd felt a warm, small pressure on his neck. Almost like a kiss. He didn't know how to feel about it. 

 

"Log Four, My name's Edd Gold and Im here with my three roomates-"

"Edd." Tom said.

"Huh?"

"You just said three roommates."

"I did?" Edd asked. "Oh..um, sorry." Tord just felt that real to him that he forgot he wasn't REALLY there. "Um, anyway-I was about to go to bed but Tom found this thing on his wall.." Edd pointed the camera at Tom's blue wall. In what looked like pencil was the sketchy message of

'MINE'

"We know Matt didn't do it, he can barely spell his own name..though seriously, he wouldn't do something like this. It's creepy." Edd looked at Tom. "Im sorry about this..do you think Tord did it?"

"Who else would?" Tom asked. "Im not so mad about the words itself, it'll be easy enough to clean off. It's the message of it that's bothering me. 'Mine'…like he's claiming something. Ghosts can't claim things here."

"What do you think he's saying is his?" Edd asked.

"I'm..not so sure I want to say." Tom said.

"Tom, this is important. Tord shouldnt be threatening us. If we're in danger, I need to know!" Edd insisted.

"Fine." Tom said. "I think that he's saying..you're his. It makes sense. His attachment to you, how he only hurts the rest of us, how he keeps touching you. This is bad. Ghosts aren't supposed to like humans. And going as far to..claim you.."

Edd felt a whole new fear for Tord. It was odd, the more he thought about it. What was so special about him that Tord liked? 

"Is he going to kill me?" Edd asked in a small voice.

"I really don't know. I don't think he'd go that far. But I'd stop trying to talk to him. Or mentioning him. Just..ignore him. It takes away their power." Tom said.

"O-okay..are you gonna be ok cleaning this up on your own?" Edd asked.

"Ill be fine. You get some sleep, m'kay?" Tom asked. He gave Edd a small smile. Edd shifted unsurely. 

"If you're sure.." He said. And he walked back to his room, turning the camera off. He turned his light off and settled into bed, setting the camera on his nightstand. He sighed and pulled the covers over himself. But he couldnt sleep. He shifted around uneasily, unable to stop thinking about the message Tord had left. Tord was interesting, even kind of cool at first. But now he was just mysterious and sinister. He didn't like how this ghost was so obsessed over him. It scared him. 

He sat up, wrapping his blankets around himself. He suddenly felt a weight behind him. Like someone was sitting there. The blanket was taken off his head and he heard a man's voice say, loud and clear,

"Boo."

Edd screamed, falling forwards and scrambling to the other side of the bed. His chest rose and fell quickly as he stared at the suddenly-appearing figure. He was sitting crossed-legged on the bed and grinning. He had odd, spiked up hair and Edd could see goggles sitting on his head. He was wearing a vest with long, fingerless gloves. His pants were crammed into clunky-looking boots. And above this all, he was half-transparent, little wisps of white smoke rolling off him. 

"W-who are you?" Edd asked shakily.

"It's me! Tord?" Tord said, raising his arms up. Edd noticed he had a very evident accent.

"Uh.." Edd said.

"I'm..your ghost?"

"Uh.." Edd said.

"The one thats been haunting you for weeks and knows your name?"

"Uh.." Edd said, wincing. 

"You really don't remember?" Tord said, lowering his arms and looking a little disappointed.

"I-I do..Im just so confused. How are you..physical now?" Edd asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call this physical." Tord said, waving an arm across his face. Edd could see his grinning face through it. "But I know what you mean. Just my little sense of humor. You see, your believing towards me gave me power. The more you acknowledged me, the more energy I got. I finally got enough energy to manifest a physical form..and, uh, touch things to an extent."

"So you DID write that message on Tom's wall!" Edd said. "Why would you write something like that?" 

"I thought I should get it across once I had the chance that you're very special to me, Edd. And I don't want anyone else taking you." Tord said.

"That's..that's just creepy, Tord. Um..can I ask if this infatuation is..love?" Edd asked.

"No, no, no. Not at all. I just like you a lot." Tord reassured. 

"Um.." Edd said. He felt rather uncomfortable now that what basically amounted to his stalker now had a physical form. It creeped him out. Tord seemed nice, but..still. 

"Tord, another question. Um..why ARE you so obsessed with me? Of all my housemates, why me?" Edd asked. Tord laughed. 

"Oh, Edd..isnt it obvious? You'll be the most easy to possess!"

"W-what?" Edd asked. He felt panic creeping up on him. 

"You really thought I liked you as a PERSON?" Tord laughed. " I studied you for a long time, Edd. You have the weakest wills out of all your friends. You trusted me so easily. You put so much power into me, you actually thought of me as your friend! But, hey..you'll be a great friend to me. You'll be giving me your body! Isn't that nice of you?" Tord said. He started crawling towards Edd slowly. Edd found he had run out of bed to back into. 

"T-Tord please, don't.." Edd whimpered. 

Tord was nearly leaning over Edd now, inches away from him. Tord gave a grin with sharp teeth Edd knew weren't there before.

"You..you're not a poltergeist. What are you?" Edd asked quietly

Tord's eyes glowed a bit. "Something you could never comprehend."

 

"G'morning, Edd." Tom yawned. He had found Edd already up, sipping coffee. "What're you doing up so early?"

"The same could be asked of you." Edd said, shrugging and sipping out of his mug. Tom noticed it was all black.

"You don't usually take your coffee black. Had a change of heart?" Tom asked.

"Um…sure. You could say that." Edd said. "It's only coffee. Not that big of a deal."

Tom frowned. Edd didn't seem to be in the best mood today. Oh well. 

"Hey, did you get any more footage of Tord?" Tom asked. "I figured he'd try something after royally fucking up my wall." 

"It wasn't that bad." Edd said. "And, uh..I don't think we'll need any more footage."

"Why not?" Tom asked. Edd was usually obsessed with finding evidence of the ghostly man. 

"I..dont think Tord will be bothering us any longer." Edd said. "He's found his peace."

"Just like that? Guess you sure made the impression on him, eh, Edd?" Tom asked with a little chuckle.

"Yes. QUITE the impression." Edd said, smiling. "You could even say it changed the both of us." 

Tom would have rolled his eyes if he had them and gave a little smile. "Weirdo. I don't think I even wanna know what you did." He walked over to the counter and started preparing some cereal. 

With his back turned, he failed to notice the faint red glow in Edd's eyes. The toothy smile on his face. The way his hand moved to adjust goggles that weren't there but stopped himself. 

"No, you don't. And you never will."


End file.
